


Mishap at the Arc-en-Ciel Crêperie & Wizarding Casino

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Drarry, Epistolary, M/M, Mission Reports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Shenanigans ensue on an Auror mission that takes Draco and Harry undercover at a Parisian casino, and things don't go quite to plan.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Field Report, Case # 2130-85f

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final team activity for Wizard Hearts, a game by the Drarropoly mods! <3 Because it was prompted by an article and internal memo written by another team, I was inspired to write this in the format of a DMLE report. Enjoy! I'll be adding the interviews on as later chapters as I write them. Thank you to venom for helping me brainstorm on this and beta'ing. You're a gem! A million thanks to [postjentacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular) for allowing me the use of their work skin from their fic [Testing 123](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652140?style=creator), which is HILARIOUS and you should absolutely read if you haven't yet!! For best reading, select the "Show Creator's Style" button at the top of the page!

** Field Report, Case # 2130-85f **

**Incident Date:** 31st October 2003

 **Reporting Auror:** Draco Malfoy

 **Incident Type:** Undercover field mission

 **Location:** Arc en Ciel Crêperie & Wizarding Casino, Paris, France

 **DMLE Resources Used:** Two doses of Polyjuice potion

On All Hallow’s Eve at approximately 18:32, Aurors Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter from the DMLE in London entered the premises of Arc en Ciel Crêperie & Wizarding Casino. Their evening party festivities were already in full swing, as planned by Aurors Malfoy and Potter.

According to the DMLE’s source inside the casino, the vampire known as Jean-Pierre Magnier plays as the drummer in the band the casino hires every year for the All Hallow’s Eve festivities, and Aurors Malfoy and Potter were to scope out the casino floor and look for possible routes of escape.

Prior to entry into the casino, Aurors Malfoy and Potter took doses of Polyjuice potion to disguise themselves, as Jean-Pierre Magnier would recognize them on sight. The Aurors joined in a game of Farkle in the main room close to the stage and near the closest exit to keep an eye on the band as they played. Aurors Malfoy and Potter could confirm on sight that the drummer was Jean-Pierre Magnier based on prior physical descriptions provided to the DMLE. His style is distinctive, as reported in previous stake-outs of his typical haunts in London, Berlin, and Amsterdam: Long black hair pulled back into a ponytail hanging straight down his back, pale white skin that looks translucent under blacklight, and twin scars running parallel down the right cheek from the temple to the corner of his mouth, causing his mouth to look like it is in a perpetual smirk.

As discussed prior to entering the casino, Aurors Malfoy and Potter were prepared to arrest him at the break in the music scheduled for 19:15 as the suspect came off the stage. Auror Potter (foolishly) ordered the Dragon crêpe, against Auror Malfoy’s protests (because trying new things is NOT a good idea when you are on a mission, contrary to what Auror Potter believes). At 19:04, one of the local ghosts of the premises passed through Auror Potter’s body for reasons unknown at the time, causing him to choke on a bite of the too-spicy crêpe. Flames, a common side-effect listed on the menu, shot from Auror Potter’s mouth, but unlike the tame flames that the menu boasted of, Auror Malfoy surmises that the combination of the ghost’s incorporeal form mixed unpleasantly with the flames, causing them to light the table on fire.

In the following chaos that erupted, Jean-Pierre Magnier must have noticed something was off about the situation. While Auror Potter focused on trying to put out the flames, Auror Malfoy saw the suspect attempting to slip away backstage and took chase. Unfortunately, the crowds were all going in the opposite direction, rushing to exit the casino, and by the time Auror Malfoy raised his wand to cast a Tracking charm on Jean-Pierre Magnier, the suspect had slipped out into the alley behind the casino and disappeared into the heart of Paris. Meanwhile, Auror Potter had managed to sustain burns after his unnecessary heroic antics in the casino that did no one any good and that needed to be treated at L'Hôpital de la Flamel overnight, leaving Auror Malfoy on his own to conduct interviews until the early morning hours on All Saints' Day.

Note: Attached to this report is the interview with the ghost in question, Timothé Barbeau, and Jean-Pierre Magnier’s bandmates; these interviews were conducted in French and translated into English by Auror Draco Malfoy. The originals are on file at the DMLE on request. There was also a bracelet found under the drum kit on stage with a curious inscription, see below. More research must be done into Jean-Pierre Magnier's contacts. Diagnostic spells on scene revealed no curses or charms cast on the bracelet, but identified it as belonging to the suspect, Jean-Pierre Magnier.

* * *

Attachment: blue leather bracelet measuring 5cm wide and 19cm long with a brass clasp and the inscription:

_avec amour, mon cher —A_

* * *

  


D— "Foolish"?? Who was so focused on winning that he didn't notice that JPM was on the move? —H


	2. Case Interview #1-a

** Case Interview #1-a **

**Interviewee:** Timothé Barbeau, ghost

 **Interviewer:** Draco Malfoy, Auror

 **Date and Time:** 31 October 2003, 20:41

* * *

**MALFOY:** Can you tell me in your own words what happened?

 **BARBEAU:** I was floating around as usual, for the ambience, you see. The casino pays their ghosts well to add to the aesthetics of the place.

 **MALFOY:** And just how do they pay you, exactly? Excuse my bluntness, but you’re dead. Can’t exactly go shopping on the Champs-Élysées, can you?

 **BARBEAU:** (sniffs) No, sir, but they do a glorious spread of rotting food for us to taste, if you must know. It’s a wonderful little afterparty for us ghosts.

 **MALFOY:** Now, you didn’t answer my first question. Don’t think you can evade it. The incident in question, what happened?

 **BARBEAU:** What, you mean my floating through your partner? There is nothing special about it, for all that you think something nefarious of my actions. The casino requests that we do this from time to time throughout the night, to shake things up a bit.

 **MALFOY:** Very well, then. Did you notice anything out of the ordinary in the casino tonight? You've been a part of these festivities for a number of years now, so I'm sure that if anything were to be out of the ordinary, you would notice it.

 **BARBEAU:** There was nothing, except...

 **MALFOY:** Except?

 **BARBEAU:** Well, usually the band spends the hour before opening practicing in the green room behind the stage. I rather like listening to them, and so I float in the secret passage everyone knows about between the walls, listening. Only, the drummer wasn't with them this year until a few minutes before they went on stage. I haven't a clue where he may have been, and by then I had to join the other ghosts in the main room for the night. And now I really must be off. Good evening.

* * *

**AUROR’S NOTES:** BARBEAU disappeared without waiting for further questioning. He seemed to be honest, but impossible to check with the usual diagnostic spells and truth serums. May need to follow up at a later date.

* * *

Honestly, Draco, what is the point of you even conducting these interviews without me? I know you speak the language, but really, you're useless without me there. 

—H

* * *

H— 

Well, maybe if SOMEONE hadn't eaten some fancy fire-breathing crêpes we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we? Hurry up and get better so we can get back on the hunt for our quarry. 

—D


End file.
